The Sound of Music
by Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha Lover
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha fight with all the sounds of music! And what happens when Kagome starts to go out with Sesshomaru? And Sesshomaru sings I'm So Sexy!
1. Default Chapter

The Sound of Music

**Deals, tears, and drum solos!**

In real time:

Kagome woke up to the sound of Change the world in English blaring into her ear;

_I want to change the world,_

_Keep on holding on your desire,_

_Will get the shining love that you can't wait to know,_

_If you go on to get your goal, _

_It's wonderland!_ ...

By the time it was over Kagome remembered that she had invited Inuyasha over for a sleep over. By that time as well she remembered that she had hear that stupid song so many times before that she would soon go insane!

"INUYASHA YOU STUPID THING TURN THAT DOWN NOW!!!!" Kagome screamed with all of her change the world hating heard and said "YOU ARE A LITTLE SATIN!!! WHY DID I MAKE A DEAL WITH THAT STUPID 4 KIDS NETWORK!!!! I WOULD SELL MY SOUL TO MAKE THEM BURN!!!!"

**Down in hell: **

A fax had just arrived...

"We have a live one! Finally I will be able to collect another soul!!!" Satin yelled for joy.

A little plump devil waddled his way over to satin and said "She has already sold her soul to you for Kikyo's powers when she was three remember? ... You asked who the hell Kikyo was?"

Satin started to cry...

**In real time:**

When Kagome was finished she looked over at Inuyasha and he tilted his head and stared a Kagome and changed the song to a Linkin Park's song numb;

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be, _

_Feeling so faithless,_

_Lost under the surface,_

_Don't know what your expecting of me,_

_Put under the pressure of walking amassed your shoes,_

_Caught in the undertow,_

_Just caught in the undertow._

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you, _

_Caught in the undertow,_

_Just caught in the undertow._

_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there._

_I'm becoming tired,_

_So much more aware. _

_I'm becoming this,_

_All I want to do,_

_Is be more like me,_

_And be less like you!_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding to tightly,_

_Afraid to lose control?_

'_Cause every thing that you thought I would be,_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you!_

_Caught in the undertow,_

_Just caught in the undertow._

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you, _

_Caught in the undertow,_

_Just caught in the undertow._

_And every second I waist is more then I can take! _

_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there._

_I'm becoming tired,_

_So much more aware. _

_I'm becoming this,_

_All I want to do,_

_Is be more like me,_

_And be less like you!_

_And I know I may end up failing too!_

_But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you!_

_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there._

_I'm becoming tired,_

_So much more aware. _

_I'm becoming this,_

_All I want to do,_

_Is be more like me,_

_And be less like you!!!_

Inuyasha stared to play the air guitar with real enthusiasm. And when he was finished that he stared a small drum solo!

Kagome picked up a pear from one of the small fruit baskets her mother had gave her and bit into it, "What a fruit! What a fruit!"


	2. Avril

The Sound of Music

Kagome knew had become so tired and more aware that InuYasha how to turn on and work her CD player! "What does this button do?" InuYasha said idly. 

"It turns on the song that I have to sing and dance to! No matter what! Now that I think about it, it is like you and your sit command...NO!!! WHY DID I SAY THAT!!! NO!!!"

"Hmm..." said InuYasha, "I wonder what song it is..."

InuYasha turned on the CD player and pushed the button...

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit!" Kagome's voice played from the CD.

"Tricked ya! That was the sound recorder! You are so gullible! Ha ha! A Ha ha, A Ha ha!"

InuYasha looked like he was about to cry when the sits stopped.

"I am sorry! InuYasha!!!" She then sat on the floor and she started to hum a song:

He was a boy she was a girl,

Can I make it any more obvious?

He was a punk,

She did ballet,

What more can I say?

He wanted her,

But she'd never tell that secretly she wanted him as well!

All of her friend,

Stuck up their nose,

They had a problem with his baggy clothes!

He was a skater boy,

She said see you later boy,

He wasn't good enough for her!

She had a pretty face,

But her head was up his face,

She needed to come back down to earth!

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Screamed InuYasha with pulsing vain and big bulgy eyes "MAKE THE BAD NOISE STOP!!!" His hands were by his ears and his eyes were starting to pulse in sink with his head.

Five years from now,

She sits at home feeding the baby,

She's all alone!

She turns on TV,

Guess who she sees?

Skater boy rocking up MTV!

She calls all her friends,

They all ready know,

And they've all got tickets to see his show!

She tags along,

And stands in the crowd,

Looks up at the man that she turned down!

He was a skater boy,

She said see you later boy,

He wasn't good enough for her!

Now he's a super star,

Slamming on his guitar,

To show pretty face,

She,

What he's worth!

He was a skater boy,

She said see you later boy,

He wasn't good enough for her!

Now he's a super star,

Slamming on his guitar,

To show pretty face,

She,

What he's worth!

Sorry girl but you missed out,

Well tough luck that boys mine now!

We are more then just good friends,

This is how the story ends!

To bad that you couldn't see,

See the man that boy could be,

There is more then meets the eye,

I see the soul that is inside!!!

He was a boy,

And I'm just a girl,

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love,

Haven't you heard,

How we rock each other's world!?!

I'm with the skater boy,

I said see you later boy,

I'll be backstage after the show!

I'll be at a studio,

Singing the song we wrote,

About a girl he used to know!

I'm with the skater boy,

I said see you later boy,

I'll be backstage after the show!

I'll be at a studio,

Singing the song we wrote,

About a girl he used to know!

"The bad noises! They burn us! Let us free!"

"Well I never!"

"Learned how to sing!" InuYasha answered.

"Hum! I am going to see if Koga still wants me as his girlfriend! Cus we are through!!!"

"Not him! Sesshomaru sure but not him!!!"

"Well I will soon be your sister in law! Hum!"

Authors note: If you dislike this story screw you! If you like it please MSN me! Thank you for reading my InuYasha story and please read my other popular stories such as My cookie, Friends forever, and Stuck in the middle with two! They will all be finished shortly! Thank you again.


	3. right said fred

"How can you say that sort of thing! I didn't mean go and get married!!!!"

"Well I guess now you know that I was being serious!"

".................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................." replied InuYasha.

"Hum! I am leaving! And don't touch my fruit!"

"But Kagome! Those little small, juicy, green and red things a good!"

"They are called grapes InuYasha!"

"Well, Grepes are good!"

Kagome walked over to the fruit basket and ate all of the grapes. When she was finished only mangos, a banana, a cherry and a box of fruit loops cereal was left. She then took a grape from her mouth.

"You can have this one!"

About half an hour later... 

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed almost popping an eye out of it's socket, "GET OVER HERE!!!"

Sesshomaru who had been hearing this for several minutes was getting quite annoyed at all of this commotion had finally gone to a field and sat down with Rin and Jaken.

"That lady has been following us for a while." Said Rin, "why don't we want her to join us?"

"Well aren't you stupid?"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Rin!

Kagome, lucky for her, over heard Rin's cry....

"There you are my little sexy dog demon!" Said Kagome hoping that InuYasha was not there, or nearby, "will you be my new boy friend?"

"Sure I will!" said Jaken.

"Not you stupid!" said Kagome "Sesshomaru!!!"

"I knew that this would happen 'cus I'm so sexy!" Stated Sesshomaru, then he broke out into a song by Right Said Fred:

_I'm too sexy for my love,_

_too sexy for my love,_

_Love's going to leave me!_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt,_

_too sexy for my shirt,_

_So sexy it hurts!_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan,_

_New York and Japan!_

_And I'm too sexy for your party,_

_Too sexy for your party,_

_No way I'm disco dancing!_

_I'm a model,_

_you know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk,_

_Yeah on the catwalk,_

_on the catwalk yeah,_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk!!!_

"Here we go again..." Said Rin and Jaken.

_I'm too sexy for my car,_

_too sexy for my car,_

_Too sexy by far!_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat,_

_Too sexy for my hat,_

_what do you think about that,_

_I'm a model you,_

_know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk,_

_Yeah on the catwalk,_

_on the catwalk yeah!_

_I shake my little touché on the catwalk!!!_

_I'm too sexy for my,_

_too sexy for my, _

_too sexy for my!!!_

_'Cus,_

_I'm a model you,_

_know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk!!!_

_Yeah on the catwalk,_

_on the catwalk yeah,_

_I shake my little touché on the catwalk!_

_I'm too sexy for my cat,_

_too sexy for my cat,_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat!_

_I'm too sexy for my,_

_love too sexy for my love,_

_Love's going to leave me!!!_

_And I'm too sexy for this song!!!_

"Come to thing of it this song is true!" Said Rin.

"REALLY?!?"

"NO!!!!"

"Yes he is! My little dog demon!" said Kagome scraping his head.


End file.
